In memoriam
by mUziEK
Summary: En memoria de una hada que fue valiente...en memoria de mis sueños y de lo que puedo perder. Atte: Musa
1. Chapter 1

Hace unas semanas que las Winx llegaron a la Tierra y hace algunos días que encontraron al última hada de este mismo planeta.(1)

Ha sido una batalla complicada para el grupo de amigas y lo peor estaba por venir. Ahora se enfrentaban a los cazadores de hadas; aquellos seres despreciables que habían acabado con miles y miles de ellas sin compasión alguna.

En fin, ya sabemos algo de la trama de Winx 4…lo importante en esta historia es que las chicas han dado un paso más en el descubrimiento de sus poderes, pero hay una cosa que una de ellas ignora y que le puede costar su condición como hada.

-¡Roxy, corre!- le dijo Bloom mientras los cazadores de hadas las atacaban.

-No te escaparás, pequeña hadita- dijo Duman y se transformó en una bestia gigante

-¡Onda sonora!- atacó Musa.

-Aprovechemos el ataque de Musa, no podemos seguir peleando- Bloom dio la indicación de salir. Todas la siguieron.

En la tienda Love and Pet:

-Roxy, ¿estás bien?-

-Si, eso creo. Gracias Flora-

-Debo admitir que me has sorprendido, Roxy- le sonrió Bloom- Cada día muestras más valor. Estoy segura de que serás una excelente hada.

-No lo sé…- Roxy tomó su taza de té y bebió un sorbo- No creo todo esto vaya conmigo. Sin ofender, pero que de un día para otro te enteres de que eres una hada no es algo sencillo-

-Te entiendo perfectamente- Bloom le dio un cálido abrazo- pero ya verás que conforme vayas descubriendo esa magia en tu interior, todo será diferente.-

Todas asintieron

-Gracias- sonrió la chica- ¡Oh! Ya casi es hora de alimentar a Artú. Debo ir a casa-

-Pero no puedes salir. Seguramente los cazadores están buscándote- dijo Flora con preocupación

-Pero…-

-No te preocupes, podemos ir a tu casa por su alimento- dijo Stella

-Yo iré, de todos modos tengo que pasar por unos Cd's a la casa de Andy- Musa se ofreció a ir sin ningún problema. Sabía que si alguien iba a estar en peligro, definitivamente no podía ser Roxy.

-Esta bien…Artú puede acompañarte y así te mostrará en donde guardo su comida-

-Bien-

Musa y Artú salieron e iban caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Gardenia. A la vista de todos, eran una chica que paseaba a su perro en un día común; a la vista de ellos, eran un blanco para sus enemigos.

-Dime Artú, ¿qué se siente ser la mascota de un hada?- rio Musa- desearía haber podido tener un perro, pero a mi padre no les gustaban. Como sea, eres muy lindo-

Artú ladro en señal de agradecimiento.

Mira Ogron, una de las hadas- le señaló Anagan.

-No es Roxy, no nos importa-

-Vamos, pero es una de ellas. ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco?-

-No,no podemos perder el tiempo. Tenemos que idear un nuevo plan-

-¿Qué pasa Gantlos?-

-Mmmh, no lo sé. Hay algo en esa hada que me resulta muy familiar-

Anagan, que estaba recargado en la pared asintió- Mhh si, a mi también-

-¿Qué dices tú, Ogron?

-Digo que se dejen de tonterías…-

-No, es cierto Ogron- dijo el de peinado Punk- Su rostro…lo he visto en alguna parte…-

-¿Será porque llevamos combatiendo semanas contra ella, idiota?-

-Vamos Ogron…-

Su jefe miró detenidamente a Musa. Sin decir nada, abrió el libro de cazas y lo hojeó cuidadosamente.

Ogron sonrió maliciosamente-" tienen razón", vengan-

Los cuatro se acercaron al libro y acompañaron a Ogron en su malévolo seño

-Se parece mucho a esa tal Wa-nin-

-Estúpida chiquilla…-comentó Gantlos con el puño cerrado- Dio una buena batalla, lástima que la dejamos vivir.

-Hey, Ogron. ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco con ella?-

-No es mala idea, Duman. De todos modos, una Winx menos es una Winx menos-


	2. Y él nunca llegó

-Bien Artú, tan pronto lleguemos al negocio te serviré un plato enorme de croquetas-

_-"Ahí estás hadita…"-_

-¡Señorita, señorita!- gritó una pequeña niña desde lejos

-Dime, ¿qué sucede?-

-Mi gatito se metió a la bodega abandonada- la niña comenzó a llorar- y no puedo ir por él porque me da mucho miedo-

-Oh, pequeña. No te preocupes, te ayudaré a buscarlo- le sonrió Musa y la acompañó hasta la tenebrosa bodega-

-Bueno, ¿por dónde se fue?-

-Por esos almacenes- señaló unos enormes cuartos obscuros, vacíos. El tipo de lugar en donde uno espera encontrar algún vagabundo o incluso al chupacabras.

-Bien. Artú, ven conmigo- Musa volteó a ver a la pequeña- ¿quieres venir o me esperas?-

La niña titubeó un momento -ahm, está bien, iré-

Los tres entraron en el tenebroso lugar. La bodega estaba cubierta de telarañas y polvo; llena de cajas vacías e infestada de asquerosos animalejos.

-¿Cómo se llama tu gatito?-

-Se llama- dijo con una dulce voz que después cambio a una grave y rasposa- "acabas de caer en una trampa"-

-¿Qué?- el hada volteó y vio a Duman cambiar a su forma original.

-¡Tú!-

-Nos volvemos a ver, hadita- Gantlos salió del lado izquierdo de aquel lugar

-¿Por qué la cara de espanto?- le preguntó Anagan

-Yo no le tengo miedo a los mediocres como ustedes- el hada se puso en posición de defensa así como también lo hizo Artú.

-La soberbia no lleva a nada bueno- salió Ogron de las sombras- Puede costarte incluso la vida…

-No creo que sea un consejo para mí, ¿Por qué mejor no te lo das a ti mismo?-

Ogron rió estruendosamente.- Esas palabras me suenan conocidas-

-Oh si, creo que ya alguien las había dicho- Gantlos volteó a ver a Anagan

-Si, otra torpe hada-

-La única que dejamos con vida…- agregó Duman. -De hecho, es increíble el parecido…-

-¡Déjense de tonterías!. Si quieren pelear, entonces hagámoslo- los retó Musa

Ogron sacó su libro de caza. Abrió las hojas cuidadosamente y de una de ellas, con un hechizo, sacó una muestra de un par de alas azules con perlas brillantes; quizá uno de los más hermosos pares de alas de toda la historia.

-Son de las más preciadas de mi colección- le dijo

-¡Mounstro!- Musa se abalanzó sobre él y lo logró golpear, aunque no seriamente.

-No gastes tus energías, sabes que no puedes vencernos-

Musa sabía que Ogron tenía razón. Por más que pudiera intentarlo, ellos tres la vencerían fácilmente. No tenía oportunidad.

-Pero si quieres pelear, hagámoslo. Te propongo algo. Nada de poderes mágicos-

-Una pelea justa- dijo Duman buscando la aprobación de los otros dos.

-No me importa si es con o sin poderes. Si tengo la oportunidad de desaparecerlos de la faz de la tierra, lo haré con gusto-

-Entonces veamos si puedes lograrlo. Pero te advierto algo, el único riesgo que corres es que no salgas viva-

-El que no arriesga no gana-

-Bien hadita…-Ogron fue interrumpido por Musa.

-Sabes, no quiero su lastima. Lucharé contra los tres y no se preocupen, puedes usar sus poderes si quieren-

En realidad, Musa sabía en el lío que se metía, pero estaba dispuesta a luchar. Quizá no era tanto por proteger a Roxy sino por proteger a todas las hadas que se verían afectadas si ellos siguieran con vida. Ella quería defenderlas y de algún modo vengar a las que ya no estaban, aunque sabía que llevaba las de perder.

Negro…todo negro…

"_Riven…Riven"- _demandaba el hada con lágrimas que brotaban de las fisuras de sus ojos cerrados. _"¿En dónde estás?"._

El hada abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron las siluetas de Sky y de Helia. Los dos cargándola y dando la orden a los demás de que abrieran el paso. Musa no podía decir ni oír nada, sólo veía sangre correr por todo su cuerpo. Bloom ayudaba a meterla en el auto de Nabu; Flora y Roxy atendían a Artú que también estaba gravemente herido mientras Layla y Tecna buscaban a los responsables de esto.

En el hospital de Gardenia…

-Su recuperación llevará por lo menos una semana. Debe quedarse tres días aquí y los otros días restantes puede tener cuidados en casa- dijo el doctor.

-¿Perdió mucha sangre?-Flora preguntó preocupada

-No lo bastante como para morir. Lo extraño es que las enfermeras no podían encontrar su tipo de sangre. Sólo él la tenía- señaló a Helia.

-Será porque no es el mismo tipo de sangre la de un humano a la de una criatura mágica- susurró Stella al oído de Layla.

-Helia, lo que hiciste por Musa fue muy noble- Flora se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso.

-No había nadie en ese momento que pudiera ayudarla. Tenía que hacerlo. Lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera de ustedes- le sonrió y le correspondió con otro cálido beso.

-¿Aun no contesta?- Bloom se dirigió a Sky y miró su celular

-Sigue apagado…-

-¡Es un idiota!, iré a buscarlo en este mismo instante- Layla salió furiosa porque Riven no contestaba su celular e ignoraba todo lo que había pasado.

-Riven…-dijo Musa con una voz insipiente. Abrió con dificultad sus ojos y sus sentidos parecía que con esfuerzo volvían en sí.

-No puedo creer que haya colgado cuando le llamaste- dijo Tecna

-Si, que haya preferido estar en esa exposición de motos a siquiera escuchar lo que había pasado-

-"Shhh"- Timmy volteó a ver a Stella y Tecna que tan enojadas estaban.

Una exposición de motos, eso había sido. Esa era la razón por la que Riven no se encontraba con Musa. Desgraciadamente, ella lo había escuchado y su corazón no podía sentirse más lastimado…algo terrible le había sucedido, algo que ni siquiera ella pudo prever. Lo único que pedía en ese momento era que su príncipe llegara en su rescate…pero el príncipe nunca llegó.


	3. Visitas que significan poco o mucho

-¡Hey!- Saludó Riven al entrar al departamento

-¿En dónde estabas?- le preguntó Timmy, que al parecer era el único ahí.

-Hubo una exposición de motos en el centro comercial. Compré una, me la entregan en dos días ¡oh! y compré algunos accesorios también…- decía mientras sacaba miles de cosas de una bolsa enorme

-Riven…-

-¡Pero eso no es todo!, también me dieron un cupón para…-

-Riven, Musa tuvo un accidente…-

-Canjearlo por una copa de helado…¿qué?-

-Musa tuvo un accidente. Está en el hospital-

-¿Pero qué le pasó?. ¿Por qué no me llamaron?- lo miró enojado

-Sky te marcó millones de veces al celular y dice que lo apagaste-

-Aaah, entonces era para eso…-

-Duh, si-

-¿Pero qué le paso?, ¿está bien?...olvida eso, pregunta estúpida. ¿Está muy grave?-

Timmy suspiró- Riven, en lugar de preguntarme, ¿por qué no vas a verla?-

-Buena idea- el joven salió con prisa dejando todo lo que había comprado botado en la sala.

En el hospital...

Musa se levantaba con dificultad. Su cuerpo frágil y delgado le sugería que no lo hiciera, pero ella necesitaba ver la luz del día para sentirse un poco mejor. Su cabello suelto, el blusón que parecía de una muñeca de porcelana, los vendajes que cubrían su cuello, tobillos y brazos y sobre todo, esos ojos azules que brillaban con la luz, la transformaban en un ser indefenso, frágil, pusilánime y bello.

-Musa…- se asomó Riven tímidamente- ¿Puedo pasar?-

La chica estaba admirando la ciudad desde la ventana y no contestaba. Riven decidió interpretar su silencio como un sí. Entro, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se acercó a la cama.

-Musa…-

En realidad, Riven no sabía qué hacer, si correr hacia ella con riesgo de lastimarla o de que le hiciera un desplante; si explicarle toda la historia de porque no había llegado; si pedirle que le explicara lo que había sucedido…muchas cosas podía hacer, pero no sabía cuál era la correcta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó la chica fríamente

-Musa, perdóname- dio algunos pasos más para acercarse a ella- Cuándo llamó Sky, pensé que había sido para…pues no sé, pero jamás me imaginé…-

-_Jamás te imaginaste...-_ murmuró - Riven, dime una cosa.- Ella volteó para verlo fijamente con sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que rogaban por no salir

-Musa, por favor, no- él se acercó y la abrazó- de verdad, no fue mi intención…-

-Sólo dime por qué si todo este tiempo que has estado vigilándome, supuestamente porque nadie en este planeta te da confianza…¿por qué exactamente ayer no pudiste estar ahí para ayudarme?, ¿por qué?- ella no se negaba al abrazo de Riven pero tampoco le correspondía con el mismo gesto.

-No lo sé…fue casualidad, un accidente.-

Musa sólo negaba con la cabeza.

En ese mismo instante alguien llamó a la puerta. Era ni más ni menos que Andy con un enorme ramo de flores.

-¿Interrumpo?-

Riven volteó y al ver de quién se trataba su ceño se frunció y abrazó aun más fuerte a Musa.

-Andy…- dijo Musa

-Disculpen si interrumpí algo. Sólo quería traerte esto- Andy colocó el ramo en un jarrón con agua- Bloom me dijo que habías sufrido un accidente. Perdona si no pude venir ayer.

Musa se soltó de los brazos de Riven y se acercó para admirar el arreglo floral.

-No te preocupes. Gracias por las flores- le sonrió

-Musa, de verdad siento lo que ocurrió. Si necesitas algo, sólo dímelo. Estaré aquí hasta que salgas del hospital-

-No será necesario- contestó Riven rudamente- Yo cuidaré de ella-

-Riven…- Musa lo vio como insinuándole que no empezara de ridículo-

-Luego hablamos- Riven tomó su chaqueta y le dio un rápido beso a Musa

-Espera…no creo que hablemos después-

-¿Qué?- Riven preguntó desconcertado- ¿Por qué?

-Mira…yo te llamo ¿sí?-

-Como quieras…-salió molesto, no por ella, sino por la visita de Andy.

-Creo que se enojo- dijo Andy apenado por haber llegado en mal momento- No quería interrumpirlos, en serio.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, Andy. Muchas gracias por el detalle-

-Ah, bueno, sólo son unas flores, nada especial…-

-Me refiero por venir a verme…-

-Ah…- él calló por un momento.-

-No tenías porque molestarte…- Musa tenía una cálida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

-Si…no, digo, no es molestia. Bueno….es hora de irme-

-Bien, cuídate- Musa tomó una de las rosas y la olió

-Tú también…- Andy cerró la puerta- _"Uff, que bochorno"_.

-_"Interrumpo" _¡Claro que interrumpes!. _"Gracias por las flores". _Dios, el peor arreglo que he visto en mi vida.- Iba diciendo Riven en forma de monólogo, como repasando las líneas de una obra que detestara mucho.

-_Andy, Andy, Andy_…una más y estás frito- caminaba muy enojado y con cara de pocos amigos, sin embargo, su rostro malhumorado se desvaneció al recordar la imagen de Musa. Riven suspiró, su paso se alentó y sólo agachó la mirada.


	4. El sol teme a salir

Musa ya estaba de vuelta en el apartamento. Todas cuidaban mucho de ella y casi no la dejaban hacer tareas en la tienda. Artú también había sido dado de alta en el veterinario, así que de una manera u otra, los dos se hacían compañía. Eran los consentidos de todos.

-Musa, aun me siento culpable de lo que pasó- dijo Roxy- Si no hubieras ido a mi casa…-

-No, Roxy, por favor, no digas eso- Musa volteó a ver a Artú- ¿Tú qué dices, Artú?-

El perro ladró y le hizo cariños a su dueña.

-Ves, ya no te preocupes- le sonrió a su nueva amiga.

-Bueno chicas, es hora de trabajar-

-Bloom tiene razón, aun tenemos que convencer a medio mundo de que la magia existe- dijo Tecna

-Los cazadores no se han aparecido en toda una semana, algo deben estar planeando- dijo Stella

-No gastemos nuestro tiempo en especular sus planes. Aprovechemos que no nos causan problemas para convencer a más gente- Layla trató de animar a las demás

-Cierto- dijeron al unísono

-Entonces, ¡manos a la obra!- dijo Roxy ya contagiada del ánimo de las Winx.

-Musa, ¿crees que puedas venir con nosotras?- la volteó a ver Flora con mirada condescendiente-¿O prefieres descansar un poco más?-

-No…este…yo me quedo en la tienda. Ustedes vayan y no se preocupen por mí- les sonrió

-Bueno. Artú, ven muchacho, es hora de trabajar- lo llamó Roxy dando unas palmaditas en sus rodillas, sin embargo Artú se negó a ir.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Stella

-No lo sé, quizá sigue débil- lo miró Roxy preocupada.

-Puede quedarse conmigo- dijo Musa- así los dos cuidaremos de la tienda.

-Muy bien- dijo Roxy y con esto todas salieron.

-Ay Artú- Musa lo acarició- Sé exactamente porque no quieres salir- la chica vio hacia la calle- es la misma razón por la que yo me rehúso a hacerlo.

Poco después la campana que estaba colgada sonó insinuando que alguien había entrado.

-Hola…-

-Hola…-respondió la joven cortantemente.

-Veo que ya estás mejor…-

-Aún me duele un poco mi cuerpo, pero sí, gracias-

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-Si quieres…-

-¿Te parece si vamos al parque?-

-No puedo dejar la tienda.-

-Puedo llamar a uno de los chicos para que te cubra un rato...-

-No creo que sea buena idea.-

-Por favor, Musa. Necesito explicarte algunas cosas-

Musa suspiró. –Está bien-

En el parque, Riven le explicó con lujo de detalle porque no había contestado el teléfono, le pidió perdón y acepto su respectiva culpa. Verdaderamente era la primera vez que se comportaba tan maduramente, pero como pensaba Musa, a ver hasta cuando le duraba tanta madurez.

-Entonces…¿me disculpas?-

-Si…oh, espera, suena mi teléfono.-

Musa tardó unos momentos en cortar la llamada.

-Déjame adivinar, era Andy-

-Si. Jason quiere que ensayemos todos juntos una de mis canciones para tocarla la semana que viene al music frutty bar-

-Como se ve que no tiene nada que hacer ese…ese tipo-

-Su nombre es Andy. Ah, te pido algo, no vuelvas a hacerme ese tipo de escenitas delante de él o cualquier otra persona, ¿entendido?-

-¿Te parecen escenitas?- dijo dejándola de abrazar

-Vez, ya vas a empezar-

-No, no, sólo te estoy preguntando si te parecen "escenitas".-

-Sí-

-O sea que el hecho de que te proteja te parece una escenita-

-¿Protegerme?...llamas "protegerme" a estar todo el día fuera ocupándote de cosas banales-

-¿No crees que te protejo como debe de ser?-

-No sé, tú dimelo- le dijo al momento que le enseñaba unas marcas en sus brazos que Anagan le había dejado.

Riven se quedó callado.

-Ya no soporto estar afuera, me regreso al negocio-

-Musa, espera…-

La joven siguió caminando

-Musa, perdón…Musa hazme caso-

-Por hoy fue todo, Riven- decía sin voltearlo a ver

-Musa…- él la alcanzó ya mostrando su enojo- Cuando te hable quiero que voltees a verme- la jaloneó tan fuerte del brazo que terminó tirándola.

Musa no se levantó ni se atrevió a mirar a Riven a los ojos. Sólo sostenía su brazo que en ese momento le dolía bastante y se alcanzaban a escuchar unos mínimos sollozos

-Perdón…-dijo Riven con la boca seca por lo que había hecho- Musa, discúlpame…- la trató de levantar

-¡No!- dijo bruscamente y con la voz entre cortada- no me toques…-

-Musa…- trató de ayudarla de una manera más delicada

-¡Dije que no me toques!- se levantó y salió corriendo de ahí.

La joven corrió y corrió con lágrimas que le impedían ver con claridad hacia donde se dirigía. Su piernas le temblaban por el exagerado esfuerzo que hacían por alejarse de ahí y por el miedo que sentía al sentirse sola y desprotegida en medio de un mundo que no conocía pero que ahora se le hacía de lo peor. Su burbuja de seguridad había estallado y ahora un mar de miedo la invadía. Llego a la tienda y subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto y quedarse ahí, en un rincón, sola, sin querer saber nada de nadie ni de nada. Solo teniendo la certeza de que sus mismos brazos que la abrazaban era lo único que la protegía.


	5. quiero irme de aqui

-Yo no quiero, no quiero seguir aquí- se repetía una y otra vez sin dejar el rincón en donde estaba.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- llamaba la directora Faragonda desde el intercomunicador- ¿Hola?

Musa levantó la vista y corrió hacia el escritorio.

-Aquí estoy. Si hay alguien, directora, no se vaya-

-Tranquila Musa, ya te oí. ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, sí. Ya estoy mejor, gracias. Directora, tengo que decirle algo- decía con voz agitada. Musa estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Quiero regresar a la dimensión mágica. Ya no quiero seguir en este horrible lugar, por favor-

-Musa, ¿pero por qué?-

-No quiero, no quiero. Por favor, permítame regresar-

-Entiendo que aun estés sensible y no es para menos. ¿Por qué no te das un tiempo para pensarlo?-

-No necesito tiempo, lo que necesito es irme, por favor.-

La directora suspiró- Bien…escucha, tengo que hablarlo con las demás y con el consejo mágico, porque todas ustedes son las encargadas de esta misión. Necesitaríamos encontrar un relevo.

Musa sólo agachó la mirada- Por favor…por favor no tarden en darme una respuesta.

-Descuida. Y tranquila. Si necesitan refuerzos se los mandaremos. La dimensión mágica no las dejará solas.

Fin de la transmisión.

-Mamá…¡te odio!, ¿ por qué?, ¿por qué me lo ocultaste todo este tiempo?. ¡No me quedaré para hacer algo que tú debiste hacer!. Yo no soy la indicada, no lo soy…

-¡Ya llegamos!. ¿Musa?- gritó Stella

El hada bajo las escaleras con aire de desánimo

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal de nuevo?- le preguntó preocupada

-No…chicas…hace un rato hablé con la directora Faragonda y le dije algo acerca de mí y que ustedes tienen que saber-

-¿Y qué es?- preguntó Tecna

-Ya no voy a seguir con la misión-

-¡Qué!- exclamaron todas

-¿Pero por qué?- preguntó Bloom-

-Ya no quiero…no puedo-

-Vamos Musa, todas hemos sentido miedo, pero es algo que sabemos que podemos lograr. Si nos mantenemos juntas…-

-No, no Bloom, no…por favor, sólo respeten mi decisión y no hagan más preguntas-

-Pero…-

-Sólo estoy esperando la resolución del Consejo de Magia…-

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-

-Voy a regresar a Alfea-

- ¿Y si no aprueban tu petición?- le dijo Flora

- Entonces tendré que quedarme aquí, pero mi papel no será más como el de un hada-

-¿Y a qué se debe este cambio tan repentino?- Layla la miraba con extrañeza. Sabía que la gente no cambia de un día para otro. Debía haber algo más, algo en el fondo.

-Simplemente no me siento capaz, no…no soy lo suficientemente fuerte-

-Quizá sola no…ninguna de hecho, pero juntas…-

-No Flora, no. Dije que no y ya déjenme sola. No les pedí su opinión, sólo les estaba avisando- dijo y subió nuevamente a su cuarto-

-Los hechiceros le hicieron algo- volteó Bloom a ver a todas- Musa no es así. Ella estaba dispuesta a arriesgar todo con tal de salvar este mundo y ahora así como si nada quiere huir. Algo muy grave paso y debemos averiguar que fue. Dejémosla un rato. Después subiremos a hablar con ella-

_**Wii, cual será el secreto de Musa? por que odiará tanto a su madre? chan chan chaaaaaaaaan O.O**_


End file.
